


What Cody Wants

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody wants a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cody Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely adult content.

Sometimes Cody wants to fuck Nick in a dark alley, up against the cold brick of a wall, hands on the hot skin of his hips, biting the back of his neck.

Sometimes Cody wants to be held for hours, tightly, barely breathing, the world falling away from him.

Sometimes Cody wants to fuck Nick's mouth, fast and hard, gripping black hair in his hands as he comes.

Sometimes Cody wants Nick to rub against him, hot and sweaty and frantic, until they're both sticky and gasping.

Sometimes Cody wants to be touched, wants to feel hands gently stroking his back, his hair, soothing him to sleep.

Sometimes Cody wants Nick to say filthy things in his ear until he comes in his pants.

Sometimes Cody wants to be handcuffed to the bunk, lying naked and spread out and completely helpless while Nick straddles him, completely clothed, a wicked smile on his face.

Sometimes Cody wants to swallow Nick's cock to the root, wants to suck him until he cries out his name.

Sometimes Cody wants to be taken on all fours like a dog, wants to feel Nick inside him, Nick's hand wrapped around him.

Sometimes Cody wants to come all over Nick's back.

Sometimes Cody wants to turn Nick on in public, make him so crazy that he'll jump on Cody the minute they enter the salon, rip the clothing from his body, lose control.

Sometimes Cody wants to touch Nick for hours, fingertips stroking the dark fur on his belly, palms gliding over skin.

Sometimes Cody wants to go to a club and pretend not to know Nick, wants to get flirted with and feel Nick's hand on his ass when they dance.

Sometimes Cody wants to be kissed, slowly, deeply, thoroughly.

Sometimes Cody wants to watch Nick stroke himself, wants to watch those gorgeous hands moving over that gorgeous cock until Nick comes all over his belly.

Sometimes Cody wants to slide his hand behind Nick's jeans, behind the waistband of his underwear, letting his fingers slide through the wiry hair until he finds the velvet heat of Nick's cock.

Sometimes Cody wants to lick that spot on Nick's neck that makes him shiver.

Sometimes Cody wants to oil his hands, stroke Nick's balls, trace lines on his cock until Nick is sobbing with the need to come.

Sometimes Cody wants to undress Nick very slowly, pulling off each piece of clothing, stroking him, kissing him, until Nick's bare, stripped down to his core.

Sometimes Cody wants to hold Nick down and fuck him hard until they're both sore.

Sometimes Cody wants to make love to Nick face to face, watching Nick's expression as he comes.

Sometimes Cody wants to grab Nick as he steps through the wheelhouse doors, throw him to the ground and grind against him, ignore his protests, suck him off while Nick bites his own hand to keep from crying out.

Sometimes Cody wants to take Nick hard, pound into him, make him feel the full thrust of his cock.

Sometimes Cody wants to lie down on the bench seat, head in Nick's lap, and doze in the summer heat, Nick's fingers gliding through his hair.

Sometimes Cody wants to see Nick spread out naked for him, wanting him, his cock swollen with need.

Sometimes Cody wants to see how long he can hold out before he comes.

Sometimes Cody wants Nick to fuck him with his fingers while sucking him off.

Sometimes Cody wants to take Nick in the shower, loving the tight space, the rush of the hot water, the slick friction.

Sometimes Cody wants to hear Nick moan, breathless and needy.

Sometimes Cody wants to see how long Nick can hold out before he comes.

Sometimes Cody wants to hold Nick until the nightmare fades away, until his hands chase away the darkness and calm the shivers.

Sometimes Cody just wants Nick. And Cody knows he's lucky, because Nick knows what he wants.

Even better, Nick knows what he needs.

* * *

**The Sequel: What Nick Wants**

Nick wants Cody.

The End.


End file.
